Roleplay Request
by PaulLaHote'sGirl12
Summary: Hey everyone! I am new to this site, but I have been roleplaying for a good three years or so. If you see something just read my rules and message me!


**Length:**

This one is a big thing for me. I tend to write a lot so you don't have to match my length but you are more than welcome to. I am not asking for a novel. Because a ways into the rp it does get difficult to write three paragraphs for a conversation. All I ask for is a decent paragraph that I can play off of. I'm more of a Quality over quantity person so if ti's a small paragraph but it's a killer paragraph, that is perfectly fine. But on no circumstances are one liners allowed. If I get one of those the roleplay will immediately be over. But we all make mistakes and if you send it too early or something that's fine. I do that too.

**Communication:**

If you can only reply once a week due to school or work than please do not message me. I want someone who can answer a decent reply at least once at least every other day max. I don't ask for more than that cause I know we all have lives and we all live in different time zones again can be a bitch. I like to make friends with the roleplays so don't hesitate to sent a separate message. That's actually handy I've realized in a roleplay we get to know what the other likes and at least it helps me. but if you're too uncomfortable with that. It's perfectly fine too!

**Grammar:**

I know that we all make mistakes and i'm no grammar nazi, but please reread over your reply. That's just polite because if all you send me gibberish that doesn't make sense then yes I will let it go once, but that's it. If It's constant it won't work. (Yes this has happened) Also, in the manner of OC names, if yours is complicated I apologize if I don't get it right the first few times, and I expect the same mercy from you. My OC's names can get sketchy at times I admit. But please spell her name right. ALISON is not spelled Aliceson.  
If English isn't your first language i understand all I ask for is a basic grasp on the language so your replies can make sense to me.

**Commitment:**

Okay this is a big thing for me, I have had many people just dump the rp because they were bored with it I guess i don't know exactly, that I did. Let's be honest, we all have at least done it once. But anyway. Please if you are unhappy with the roleplay, tell me and we can work something out and i will do the same thing. Or maybe the roleplay is just over. Then it will be over simple as that! I don't bite ;)

**Limits:**

I am okay with violence, I mean what would an rp be without violence? Not so much with gore, no boyxboy or girlxgirl, that just makes he uncomfortable. I am totally fine with lemons, but as long as they're not disgustingly detailed, and I won't write blow jobs for men or women. Just. No. Also please don't make your OC a transgender. That also makes me uncomfortable. So please just no.

**Original Characters:**

Okay for starters Mary Sues and Gary sues. Please don't make them the spotlight of the roleplay. If you want your girl to have super skinny hips and a huge chest. Okay. That's fine with me since we all have our OCs made a certain way. But please don't make her the center if everyone's eye. Or perfect, we all have flaws.  
If we're roleplaying Twilight or something and you want to make your own character, that's fine, just make him or her a part of the main plot or whatever plot we come up with.

Now onto the list!

* (If you're lucky)

** (Probably say yes)

*** (absolutely!)

**** ( Message me now!)

{Crush}

**Books:**

Twilight **** {Paul LaHote}

Perfect Chemistry series ****{Carlos Fuentes}

Harry Potter ****{Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape}

**Movies:**

Thor 1 **** {Loki}

Thor: Dark World *** {Loki}

X-Men **** {Wolverine}

The Dark Knight **** {The Joker}

Hellboy **** {Red}

**TV Shows:**

Twisted **** {Danny Desai}

Once Upon a Time **** {Killian Jones}

Vampire Diaries **** {Niklaus Mikaelson}

Sherlock (BBC) **** {Moriarty}

Merlin ** {Aurthur}

The Originals *** {Niklaus Mikaelson}

**Originals:**

Bad boy x Good Girl ****

Teacher x Student ***

Step sibling x step sibling **

Gang Member x Boss's Daughter ****

**Passwords:**

"Tonight, I'mma love love you tonight..." Mature roleplay

"I'm only a man in a chamber that's got me..." Normal Roleplay


End file.
